V1.0.0.105
* New item: |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.105 |Prev = V1.0.0.104 |Next = V1.0.0.106 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, November 22. * * * - (Available for purchase, since it was added to game files since Patch V1.0.0.102, on Tuesday, October 4.) PVP.net V1.23.10 * The Harrowing map has replaced the Winter map and can be selected by choosing "Autumn" when creating a custom game. * You will now receive a warning when your or XP boost is about to expire. * Fixed a bug where a user from a duo queue would automatically get the Captain slot. * Fixed a bug where the Leaver status was not displayed in the Recent Games list. * Fixed a bug where chat would automatically move the display to the bottom when a message was received. League of Legends v1.0.0.105 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Each nearby enemy champion (to a maximum of three) reduces the effectiveness of crowd control on Irelia. * (Q) ** Irelia dashes forward to strike her target. If it kills the target, Bladesurge's cooldown refreshes and half the mana cost is refunded. * (W) ** Passive: Irelia is skilled in the art of Hiten, passively giving her physical attacks health restoration. ** Active: Hiten Style adds true damage to her physical attacks for a short duration. * (E) ** Irelia's attack balances the scales, dealing damage and slowing the target. However, if the target has a higher Health % than Irelia, then the blow stuns the target instead. * (Ultimate) ** Irelia summons four spirit blades which she can fling at her enemies. These blades deal magic damage to enemies that they pass through, siphoning life from them and healing Irelia. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the stun particle would show over units that weren't stunned. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Damage is now dealt immediately instead of over time. ** It is now consistent with other similar skills ( , ) and will deal damage to . ** Fixed a bug where it was disabling enemies for too long. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could trap champions inside for the duration. ; * ** Tooltip cleaned up for clarity and included the damage values for Tibbers' area of effect damage. ; * ** Fixed a bug with the levelup tooltip that showed cooldown even though the cooldown did not change. ; * ** Fixed level-up tooltip to show the effects of Corki's current cooldown reduction. * ** Cleaned up tooltip. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Big Ones bonus damage reduced to 60% from 100%. ** Cleaned up tooltip. ; * ** Now immediately applies to the surrounding area after using it. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from 4. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . ** Fixed a bug where its ability power ratio was inconsistent. ** Fixed a bug where casting would break an enemy's spell shield and then taunt them again. ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. ; * General ** Reduced Garen's selection size. ; * ** Clarified the tooltip slightly to emphasize that target movement speeds are restored over time. ; * ** Fixed several tooltip errors related to number of champions hit. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was doing more damage than intended. ** Fixed a bug where it was dealing physical damage instead of magic damage. ; * Stats ** Armor per level increased to from . * ** Cooldown decreased to from 40 at all ranks. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to 60 from 75. ** Missile width increased by 22%. ** Fixed a bug where it was applying a lower ability power ratio than stated. * ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Detonation radius increased to 350 from 300. ** Fixed a tooltip bug causing it to display the wrong values. * ** Ignites and reapplies the debuff. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it broke through spell shields and still affected the target. ; * Stats ** Autoattack missile speed reduced to 2000 from 2250. * ** Fixed a bug where the bonus movement speed could go slightly above 70. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Lowered cone width by about 25%. ** Fixed a bug where the bullets sometimes dealt too much damage. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was calculating bonus damage from attack damage incorrectly (at 45% instead of 40%). ; * ** Now has a ability power ratio. * ** Fixed a bug where it didn't gain proc effects from , , and other similar items. ; * ** Now only blocks disabling buffs (stuns, silences, taunts, blinds, slows, fears, roots, snares, and suppressions). For example, , , and stats debuffs will now go through . The damage they deal will still be absorbed. ; * ** Now can be cast out of range, and it will cast in that direction. * ** Fixed a bug where it would not hit stealthed Champions. ; * ** Fixed a bug with it where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. ; * ** Tooltip updated. ; * ** Missile speed increased to 1600 from 1100. * ** Fixed a bug with it where the detonate tooltip was showing incorrect damage values. ; * General ** All aura durations after deactivating reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** All aura buff durations for allies that leave her aura range reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Attack damage and ability power aura reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Active movement speed boost reduced to % from %. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1100. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would stop dealing damage if the target reaches max stacks. ; * General ** Updated Swain's recommended items. * ** Leash range slightly increased. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. * ** Cooldown decreased to 10 seconds from 15. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the teleport spell was not being cancelled by suppression effects. ; * ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Attack speed reduced to % from %. ; * ** Nw heal Vladimir even if the target is spell immune. * ** No longer damage enemies if it is dispelled. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Xin Zhao was considered to be a ranged Champion for the purpose of items like , etc. Items added * Recipe: + + + = * +35 attack damage. * +30 magic resistance. * UNIQUE Passive: If you would take magic damage which would leave you at less than 30% of your Maximum Health, you first gain a shield which absorbs 300 magic damage for 4 seconds. 45 second cooldown. * Life steal increased to 20% from 15%. * Spell vamp increased to 20% from 13%. ; * Spell vamp increased to 15% from 10%. ; * Now shows a particle on the Champion who has True Sight. ; * Tooltip updated. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack speed increased to 60% from 55%. ; * Tooltip updated. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Spell vamp increased to 20% from 15%. General * The Harrowing map has replaced the Winter map and can be selected under "Autumn" when creating a Practice Game. * The icon on all towers should now properly display as the correct icon for True Sight. * has been moved to the center of his arena and he can no longer knock you out of his arena. * Halloween Quintessence armor penetration reduced to from . * Fixed a bug where Tier 2 attack damage Seals were giving a third of their intended value. * Fixed a bug where casting a spell while moving and being silenced would cause the spell to fizzle. * Fixed a bug where Champions could accidentally walk through walls. Audio * Fixed bug causing impact audio not to play. * Fixed 's audio playing through fog of war. de:V1.0.0.105 zh:V1.0.0.105 Category:Patch notes